False Redemption
by Yuu Auclaire
Summary: Él era sin duda alguna el resultado de los ideales y pensamientos de otra persona. Esa persona a la cual odiaba con tanta intensidad y a la que pertenecía su vida, aun sin haberlo elegido. Estaba maldito, pero esa maldición incluso podía salvar a su represor; y bajo su mascara, eso esperaba.


Author: Yuuki Auclaire

Category: Naruto

Title: False Redemption

Rated: T

False Redemption

**Capitulo uno**

Había pasado tanto tiempo que apenas podía recordar cómo era que había llegado a ese lugar. Apenas podía recordar a su familia, y las caras de sus amigos habían perecido igual que todos los momentos de felicidad que al lado de ellos había vivido. Ya no recordaba su nombre, ya no recordaba su rostro tras esa mascara. Era todo aquello que se le había ordenado ser.

Recordaba su infancia en un país lejano, en una aldea rodeada de montañas, recordaba los arboles, el olor de la húmeda tierra fértil y de la brisa fresca, sin embargo no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde eso, y era algo que sabía era mejor que permaneciera en lo más recóndito de su memoria.

¿Qué era?

¿Quién era?

¿Qué había elegido ser?

Él era sin duda alguna el resultado de los ideales y pensamientos de otra persona. Esa persona a la cual odiaba con tanta intensidad y sin embargo era la persona a la cual pertenecía su vida, aun sin haberlo elegido.

Había sido cuando explotó la guerra en su lugar de nacimiento, exterminaron a todos, acabaron con su aldea, saquearon el sitio, lo redujeron a cenizas, y sin embargo, él fue elegido por el mismísimo príncipe del País del Fuego para ser uno de sus soldados, reclutado a la fuerza, y a él no le había quedado más remedio que seguir a su captor y ahora amo y señor.

Chasqueó la lengua al solo pensarlo. El mundo apestaba. Colocó su uniforme en su lugar, la capa y por último la máscara, elegida por su amo, que ocultaba su origen y su vergonzoso pasado.

Salió de su habitación con dirección al campo de entrenamiento que quedaba en una zona aledaña al palacio de gobierno y le sorprendió ver una algarabía en medio del campo. Había multitud de soldados heridos, producto de una misión particularmente importante. Deidara arrugó el ceño, eso no le daba buena espina.

No era normal que hubiese tantos heridos, Konoha tenía soldados demasiado hábiles, incluso él comandaba una legión de hombres bastante hábiles en combate a distancia. No había podido participar en esa misión porque le habían herido en una anterior y tuvo que desistir de ir al campo de batalla.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Miró alrededor, a través de la muchedumbre en busca de aquella persona, sin embargo no había rastro.

-…el príncipe ha sido herido de gravedad, eso es lo que dicen –escuchó que decían los aldeanos entre ellos.

Y ahí estaba, el origen de su presentimiento, aunque le causaba gran impresión, puesto que el príncipe siempre había sido hábil, fuerte e inteligente aunque no quisiera aceptarlo y era difícil, por no decir casi imposible que le alcanzaran en batalla.

Corrió directamente al palacio, a la habitación del príncipe, pues a éste no le atendían en el salón donde atendían al resto, se anunció con el par de guardias a la entrada y al entrar divisó a aquella odiosa persona mirando a través de la ventana al lado de su cama, donde un médico le revisaba una y otra vez la herida sangrante en su hombro desnudo. No pronunció palabra. Caminó silenciosamente hasta la pared más cercana y se quedó mirando los movimientos del joven doctor, quien estaba limpiando la profunda herida con una sustancia algo maloliente y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la nueva llegada.

-Itachi-sama, parece que esta vez ha sido un duro contrincante ¿no? Le ha dejado una herida bastante alarmante.

El joven de tez blanca siguió mirando por la ventana y no cambió su expresión al responderle al doctor –Solo he sido un poco descuidado –De hecho, apenas movió los labios para contestar.

No lo miraba directamente, pero Deidara sabía que el chico había notado su presencia desde hace rato, incluso tuvo que haberle visto unos minutos antes cuando pasaba el jardín principal, sin embargo, si había una persona que no gozaba para nada de la atención del príncipe era él, nunca se dignaba a mirarlo, mucho menos hablarle, si quería darle una orden generalmente lo hacía a través de otra persona.

Deidara se aclaró un poco la garganta y fue cuando el médico se percató de su presencia pero sin dejar de exteriorizar la sorpresa de verlo ahí.

-Oh, vaya, no había notado que estabas ahí, Deidara-sama, ¡Vaya susto me has dado!

Es importante aclarar que no se dirigía a él con ese respeto por su puesto en el ejército, mas bien, era un título honorario por, ser por decirlo así "un valioso bien del palacio".

-Es porque eres un idiota.

Iruka era el nombre del doctor, y a Deidara le parecía que aunque hacía bien su trabajo en el resto de las cosas era un inútil, de hecho, se lo recordaba bastante a menudo.

-Pues mira que le ha ido bien bajo mi cuidado –Ahí Deidara no pudo decir nada, ya que era cierto –.En todo caso, es una suerte que llegues, la herida de Itachi-sama no ha dejado de sangrar, no parece muy común este corte, no es normal.

Deidara automáticamente se acercó, pues esto era realmente para lo que había ido a la alcoba de Itachi, pero apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando la mirada gélida del príncipe se posó en él.

-No lo necesito.

Deidara se paró en seco, congelado por la mirada azabache.

La verdad era que lo odiaba como a nadie en el mundo, pero él estaba en Konoha para servirlo. El príncipe le había dejado vivir, y aunque él nunca se lo pidió, ni darle el rango que le había dado, le debía su vida a esa persona, era una deuda impagable, por eso debía soportar a ese bastardo aunque quisiera verlo muerto. Itachi por su parte solo se había dirigido a él en ocasiones muy contadas, una de ellas fue cuando lo reclutó, además de eso se podía decir que no le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Deidara pensaba seguido que se debía a su linaje, a sus rasgos malditos como se les llamaba a menudo, inclusive el rey le había ordenado directamente que bajara el rostro en presencia de algún noble, ya que repudiaba sus ojos malditos.

-Itachi-sama, sabe lo bien que le haría a su herida…

-Iruka-san, no me haga repetir lo que digo.

Deidara no esperó nada mas, musito un "me retiro" y se fue a paso apresurado.

.

.

.

-¡Ese bastardo! ¿Cómo se atreve?

Deidara golpeó fieramente un árbol con su puño, haciendo que el mismo se estremeciera y cayeran algunas hojas.

-Ah, ya volvió aniki, me imagino.

El rubio se volvió a ver a otro de sus dolores de cabeza: era un chico de cabello negro y tez tan blanca como la de Itachi, quizá hasta más blanca que la de él –se imaginaba que se debía al "cautiverio" del más joven -, sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Itachi, y como él su elegancia era algo que no se veía todos los días. Su nombre era Sasuke y era el segundo en la línea de sucesión, y era el propio demonio personificado: arrogante, malvado y malcriado, ah, y estaba totalmente bajo su cuidado.

-¿Y que se supone que haces aquí? Deberías estar entrenando –Acusó sin mirarlo, sentándose en el césped dándole la espalda al chico.

Sasuke alzó la ceja indignado.

-Tú debiste haber ido también, ¿con quién se supone que debía entrenar?

-Debía ver a esa persona –Deidara se negaba completamente a pronunciar su nombre y aun más si tenía que añadir algún honorifico. –Supuse que me necesitaría.

Sasuke rodeó a Deidara hasta quedar frente a él.

-Aniki no te necesita –dijo antipáticamente, inclinándose y acercando su rostro hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia.

Esa era otra faceta de Sasuke, odiaba escuchar hablar de su hermano, aunque el mismo parecía tenerle un especial afecto, sin embargo, apenas era nombrado se ponía de mal humor, y sacaba a relucir su inaguantable personalidad.

Deidara de improvisto le lanzó un puñetazo que el otro a duras penas pudo esquivar. Sasuke le tomó por la muñeca cuya mano que aun cerrada en un puño se mantenía a un lado de su rostro y haló de ella hasta hacerlo poner de pie pero sin liberarlo.

-Se supone que me tienes que proteger –dijo entre dientes, resentido.

-Nadie dijo nada acerca de no poderte golpear.

Sasuke apretó la muñeca de Deidara duramente, pero este no hizo ni un solo sonido y se mantuvo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Me molesta la máscara. Quítatela. –Pronunció prepotente mientras su mano libre se dirigió a su rostro para remover el objeto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Deidara le apartó la mano y lo empujó bruscamente, haciendo que quedara recargado en un árbol cercado. Con su mano derecha ajustó la máscara, como si sólo con el deseo de quitarla Sasuke la hubiese movido de su lugar.

-Eres un estúpido. ¿Qué crees que haces?

Sasuke se volvió a acercar con semblante enojado. Ciertamente había pasado tanto tiempo al lado de Deidara que le era imposible no darle ciertas libertades, pero en ocasiones le molestaba mucho su actitud.

-No, ¿Qué crees tú que haces al desobedecerme?

Deidara bajo la máscara arrugó el ceño.

-No tengo por qué obedecerte. Idiota, hn.

Sasuke gruñó y apretó los dientes, visiblemente enfadado, pero Deidara no se preocupó por esto, a pesar que no se llevaba mal con Sasuke no soportaba cuando le exigía que complaciera sus caprichos. Quitarse la máscara o, más simplemente, la capa, era algo que estaba fuera de discusión, ya que significaría desobedecer las órdenes de Itachi.

Deidara tenía el deber de cuidar del pequeño príncipe desde prácticamente el momento en el cual estuvo apto para ser soldado, ordenado directamente por Itachi (y esa era una de las únicas ordenes que le había hecho personalmente en su vida), motivo por el cual había cuidado de Sasuke y velado por su bienestar aunque en principio no le aguantaba para nada. Con el tiempo las cosas fueron cambiando, no podía precisar si era que Sasuke se había vuelto menos odioso con él o que él mismo hubiese aprendido a tolerarlo.

Se escuchó un sonido como de multitud de pasos y al asomarse por encima de un arbusto Deidara observó que llevaban a una cantidad considerable de personas atadas y que escoltándolas había varios soldados. Seguramente se trataba de las personas del lugar que recientemente habían saqueado, para posteriormente hacerlos esclavos o sacrificios, dependiendo de qué humor se encontrara el rey, en cambio, nunca los tomaban para soldados, digamos que su caso era algo especial. Generalmente en aquellos rituales poco se le veía a alguno de los príncipes, Deidara no sabía por qué.

Cuando se volvió a ver a Sasuke éste se encontraba echado en la grama pasando la mano distraídamente encima de varias flores, haciendo que estas se inclinaran y luego volvieran a su posición original.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Otou-sama está de mal humor, al parecer está preocupado por la herida de Itachi.

Ah, sacrificios entonces.

-Eres inútil hasta para salvar unas vidas.

Sasuke hizo un sonido que sonó a que estaba a punto de reír, sin embargo no lo hizo.

-¿Para qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Pensé que era lo que te estaba molestando.

-Hmp, nada me molesta más que tu maldita máscara.

-Que tonterías, vete ya, tu padre debe estar esperándote.

Sasuke se levantó y se sacudió sus finas ropas.

-Tienes razón, pero imagina que mi padre me vea sin escolta… ¿no te llevarás una reprimenda?

Deidara chasqueó la lengua y le siguió en cuanto éste emprendió la marcha hasta el jardín central del palacio, en donde se llevaba a cabo tan macabra demostración de poder e iniquidad. En un pequeño podio estaba el padre de Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, y está demás decir que era la persona más odiada y respetada en el País del Fuego, a su lado un lugar vacio (el de Itachi) y del otro uno destinado a Sasuke, Deidara se colocaría justo detrás, por ser el protector del príncipe.

Era simplemente horrible la visión desde aquel podio, había tantas personas esperando una masacre que le repugnaba, aunque admitía que en cierta forma ya estaba acostumbrado, él mismo había matado personas inocentes en nombre del País del Fuego, aún cuando era un extranjero.

En frente a él una masa de gente de otra tierra que estaban aterrorizados, aunque algunos sabían lo que le esperaba, y lo aguardaban con dignidad. Pasó la vista por sobre ellos como tratando de adivinar cuales quedarían con vida al final de la función, y en ese momento sucedió algo que lo descolocó: creyó haber visto en medio de la multitud un par de ojos parecidos a los suyos, sin embargo en cuanto volvió a estudiar el lugar no vio nada

En los siguientes minutos de tertulia del rey, no hizo más que ver en la multitud sin ningún resultado, al final, cuando pensó que solo había sido una ilusión observó dos ojos azul intenso que resplandecían a la luz de… ¿de qué?

Lo siguiente que supo fue que justo en ese momento una explosión en ese lugar hizo que la gente se dispersara e incluso consecuencia de ésta, varias de las cadenas que sujetaban a las personas se soltaron. Miró al rey, al cual lo rodeaban un grupo de soldados buscando resguardarlo de cualquier ataque, luego a Sasuke, el que no parecía para nada alarmado; le daba la impresión que para Sasuke esto no era más que parte de la diversión, así que decidió despreocuparse de él y saltó hacia en la multitud buscando al causante de aquel desorden.

Varios soldados lanzaron kunais y shurikens en varias direcciones, tratando de atrapar al responsable o simplemente a los extranjeros que buscaban escapar. Casi nadie logró salir del lugar, y los que lo lograron estaban condenados a ser atrapados por los miembros del ejército real, era imposible que alguien hubiese quedado ileso en aquel desorden de armas cortantes.

Deidara corrió rápidamente hasta llegar a un bosque cercano, bastante espeso; tenía la sensación de ver al sujeto de los ojos azules ir en esa dirección. Y a pesar de que suene una total excentricidad buscar un chico de ojos azules, no lo era. Esos tipos de ojos eran característicos de su linaje, sangre noble del País del Viento que hace tiempo había sido extinta en manos del ahora rey del País del Fuego.

Se detuvo en medio de su búsqueda al fijarse en una flor de cerezo que caía en su hombro y de inmediato miró que algo cercano a él había otro soldado escondido y mantenía un kunai listo para lanzarlo en su dirección en cualquier momento. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y lanzó arcilla en la dirección contraria al soldado y fue entonces que un sujeto cubierto con una especie de albornoz gris se dejó ver. El soldado que había estado escondido también salió de su lugar y se posicionó justo detrás del sujeto.

-Que audaz. Hacer todo ese revuelo con tantos guardias, debes ser muy estúpido, hn.

El soldado tras él saltó hacía su oponente tratando de herirlo con el kunai, que el otro evadió difícilmente, y debido al movimiento la capa que le cubría cayó sobre sus hombros revelando un aniñado rostro moreno el cual poseía unos ojos azules tan intensos como los suyos propios, y por supuesto el cabello tan rubio como para dejarlo más descolocado de lo que estaba. Se quedó paralizado, mirando la batalla entre ambos hombres, la cual mostraba una amplia ventaja del soldado de Konoha, la forma en que se movía el otro chico era más lenta y descoordinada, pero la determinación que tenia para atacar al otro no le hacia las cosas nada fáciles.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Quién era esa persona?

El chico había logrado herir al soldado con un arma tan pequeña como un cuchillo, y había logrado acumular en su mano una especia de energía centelleante dispuesto a usarla con el otro. El corazón de Deidara empezó a latir muy rápido, pero si decidía atacar al rubio lo más seguro es que éste muriera en el ataque y eso era definitivamente algo que no quería. Avanzó rápidamente para evitar el daño que pudiera causarle al soldado.

-Detente –Casi fue un suave susurro, pero bastó para paralizar al chico que sin más dejó de moverse. Itachi había llegado al lugar y no le quitaba los ojos de encima al chico.

El extraño joven se dio vuelta, y Deidara pudo ver en su faz la expresión más sincera de odio que hubiera visto en su vida. La energía en la mano del chico se desvaneció, y Deidara imaginó que Itachi le había manipulado con algún tipo de ilusión, pues el joven era incapaz de moverse ante los ojos en aquel momento carmesíes del Uchiha.

-Maldito –dijo en un murmullo y luego alzó la vista furibundo -¡Maldito!

A Deidara le pareció un Deja Vú de la misma vez que Itachi y él se habían conocido en circunstancias similares.

-Naruto –Itachi susurró mirando al chico, que entrecerró los ojos con ira.

Deidara se quedó en blanco. ¿Naruto? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Se conocían? ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

De repente, Itachi se volvió por primera vez en su dirección y por impresionante que pareciera tenía un gesto de disgusto en el rostro.

-Creí que había dado una orden. Vayan a verificar el estado del príncipe.

Le costó un par de segundos entender a lo que se refería Itachi, hasta que al final se dio cuenta de su falla. Deidara enrojeció de la vergüenza. Ciertamente, había dejado a Sasuke totalmente solo, convencido que estaría seguro. Apretó los labios bajo la máscara, y emprendió la marcha en dirección al palacio, dejando la escena intrigante tras él.

Cuando llegó buscó directamente a Sasuke, que para su enfado, se había retirado a su habitación apenas se hubo disipado la gente en el jardín principal, es decir, Itachi parecía haberse asegurado desapareciera del lugar.

¿Quién era ese chico en todo caso? Se imaginó que no quería que viera como asesinaba a uno de su linaje, aunque esto era un poco absurdo, pues Itachi no tenía esa clase de preocupación por él… O quizá pensaría que podría proteger al otro… no, estaba seguro que Itachi sabía que nunca le desobedecería. Independientemente de la razón había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar en aquello.

Naruto… ¿Ese era el nombre del chico? Además de eso, a pesar de sus torpes movimientos al atacar, a pesar de eso, había algo en esa persona que lo ponía nervioso, como si tuviera una increíble fuerza, era extraño.

-¿Dónde está aniki? –preguntó Sasuke en parte para tantear que la aparente preocupación de Deidara se debía a su hermano.

Deidara al encontrarlo en su habitación no había hecho más que guardar silencio, pensativo y ansioso. Caminaba de aquí para allá y aunque era una total falta de respeto, había ignorado a Sasuke desde que entró.

Deidara se mantuvo en silencio un rato más.

-No lo sé.

Sasuke le miró por un segundo, evaluando los restos de arcilla que tenía en la capa, y cómo un mechón rubio se asomaba traviesamente por la capucha de Deidara, además, su mirada distante. No era raro que Deidara le ocultara cosas de su hermano, después de todo, era su verdadero amo.

-Baka, quítate de mi vista –musitó para provocarlo, y tuvo la certeza que el culpable del estado de Deidara era Itachi, cuando el rubio, sin mediar palabra, hizo un asentimiento y lo dejó solo en la habitación.

**¡Fin del Capitulo!**

Me presento: soy Yuu Auclaire, ya he escrito por ahí varias historias de Naruto bajo otro pseudónimo, pero como debo dinero estoy escondiéndome de la justicia XD.

Espero que hasta aquí la lectura les haya agradado, realmente no quería extenderme demasiado en este capítulo, pero sepan les dejé parte de mi corazón en él. Risa

Gracias de antemano por leerme y espero que disfruten tanto como yo la historia.


End file.
